Un Asesino En Nerima
by Maryconchita
Summary: La tranquilidad en nerima se ve perturbada, cuando la seguridad de las mujeres ya no es segura.


**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son Propiedad De La Sensei Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Este no es la típica historia con final feliz, lean bajo su propio riesgo y sobre todo no me hago responsable con nadie que quede traumado (a), eso sí pueden respirar tranquilos ningún protagonista sufre algún daño._

me disculpó por cualquier falla ortográfica que pueda tener trato de mejorar eso cada día.

_Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer…_

Soun Tendo es un viudo, artista marcial respetado por todo Nerima, se encontraba preocupado por la situación que se vivía en los alrededores de su hogar, una vez más en todos los diarios de la ciudad se leía la noticia de que habían encontrado los restos de lo que se presumía fue una hermosa mujer, según los medios de comunicación fue agredida sexualmente de una manera inhumana, se podía observar fácilmente en la tersa piel de la occisa, marcas de mordeduras lo bastante salvajes como para casi desprender el trozo de piel, eran profundas y asquerosas, definitivamente ese acto fue ejercido con toda la intención de provocarle el mayor dolor posible, someterla y sobajarla de una manera violenta.

Las múltiples laceraciones en el tronco de su cuerpo, formaban un patrón perfecto para un verdadero desquiciado, pero lo que más alertaba a las personas, era el desmembramiento del cuerpo, que según afirmaban las teorías de los forenses, eran realizadas mientras las víctimas aún seguían con vida.

Todo aquello parecía una escena de terror donde el sadismo y la misoginia eran los protagonistas principales, todo Nerima hablaba de la noticia de aquel cuerpo fragmentado que flotaba en la orilla del mar, aquella escena afectaba mucho a los habitantes de la ciudad, pero existía un varón al cual estos acontecimientos le quitaba el sueño.

El patriarca de los Tendo observaba a sus tres hijas, ellas intentaban mantenerse felices y firmes ante los ojos de su padre demostrando todo lo inculcado por el.

Soun al estar solo frente a la crianza de tres niñas pequeñas, lo único que se le venía a la mente era enseñarles a no demostrar dolor, jamás ser vulnerables ante las simplezas del mundo, no demostrar angustia ante diversas situaciones tenían que ser fuertes no solo física, si no también mentalmente.

A pesar de aquellas enseñanzas y lecciones, la situación en su ciudad era insoportable para Soun, era imposible mantener en una burbuja a sus tres adorados tesoros, aunque la orden era que no podían andar solas de noche, temía por la seguridad de sus tres frágiles niñas, pues aunque las chicas ya eran mayores y bien entrenadas en las Artes marciales, siempre serían sus niñas, lo que más amaba, lo único que le quedaba de su hermosa y amada esposa.

-Padre, yo sé que estás angustiado- hablaba dulcemente Kasumi -pero no te preocupes por nosotras, nos has enseñado todo lo que sabes de las artes marciales y tu experiencia en la vida, mis hermanas y yo vamos a estar bien, anda ve a trabajar- con su singular sonrisa la chica de la coleta castaña intentaba transmitir seguridad a su padre.

-Gracias Kasumi, cuídense, por favor no salgan- el hombre trataba de mantener la compostura ante la madura reacción de su hija mayor.

-Nos vemos mañana- la Tendo mayor despedía a su padre con una adorable sonrisa.

Con el corazón hecho puño, Soun salió ese día de su casa a trabajar, no sin antes llorar unas cuantas horas por sus bellas niñas.

En una extraña habitación de un hogar tradicional de Nerima, se podía observar como un hombre disfrutaba de un hermoso recuerdo, tal vez sería su primera cita, su primer beso o definitivamente estaba recordando algo tan bello que su rostro lo plasmaba, tenía un aspecto tan soñador y de regocijo que aquello que cruzaba su mente era tan agradable que se reflejaba, pero lo que en verdad estaba pasando por sus pensamientos eran las memorias vividas de su primera víctima, rememoraba una y otra vez como sació su sed de perversión con la menuda figura de aquella chica.

En su rostro se formaba una sonrisa al revivir el terror que despedían aquellos ojos de mirada carmesí, podía ver el pánico en ellos, aunque estos estuvieran cubiertos en su totalidad por gruesas lágrimas.

Aún sentía el sabor de la piel en su boca, el apuesto joven había memorizado en su lengua la sensación de tersura y delicadeza de la tez dulce de sus bellos senos, amó como aquellas incipientes cimas se coronaban y se erguían con su tacto, el temblor de su pecho al morderlo, la calidez de su sangre brotando por la blanca piel, como si éste fuera un lienzo en blanco esperando a que un artista posara sus manos en aquel manto virgen.

Gritaba aterrada y adolorida por las fuertes mordidas propinadas por aquel enfermo, fue tan exquisito y excitante para él, que el solo hecho de recordar el miedo que la mujer sentía, se podía percibir incluso en el aroma que despedía su piel, el sádico afirmaba que cuando el cuerpo se ve saturado de un terror total, el pánico y el miedo son tus únicos pensamientos y sentimientos el cuerpo emana una fragancia diferente a cualquier otro perfume, es un olor agradable para cualquier ser humano, esa era una de las razones por las cuales amaba ver el miedo que sentía su víctima.

-Edilia… - susurro de manera automática, lleno de regocijo, sabía perfectamente que él, había sido el primer hombre en su vida, fue el primero en profanar su cuerpo, en poseer cada rincón de ella, no solo se apodero de su físico, sino también de su alma y de su mente.

El despiadado hombre la había obligado a saciar sus más bajos instintos, todo lo que su mente perversa le pedía, la forzó a verle a los ojos mientras la embestía con fuerza, nada era más erótico que ver el dolor plasmado en los iris de su víctima, este estimulo eran tan abrumador y embriagador que los contracciones en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, llevándolo directamente al mismísimo nirvana, el orgasmo fue placentero, no se podía imaginar un deleite tan colosal ante las constantes aberraciones que este le infringía al ya magullado cuerpo de su juguete.

Los días pasaron y ya no le saciaba el hacerla suya a placer o cada que su cuerpo se lo pedía, el atormentar la anatomía de la chica ya no llenaba ese hueco que sentía, el hombre ya no se detenía, era una bestia tratando de satisfacer su apetito sexual. Después de una semana, el aburrimiento llego a su límite, tal vez ella se estaba acostumbrando al calvario, o su cerebro estaba bloqueando el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, como un mecanismo de defensa, ya no gritaba, su aroma estaba cambiando, sus ojos ya no lloraban con la misma intensidad, tenía que subir de nivel, pues necesitaba aquel placer en su vida.

Él no se rendiría tan fácil, necesitaba sentir aquella explosión de placer dentro de su cuerpo, así que una vez más decidió hacerla suya, mientras la penetraba con violencia, coloco sus manos en el hermoso cuello de la chica, ejerciendo fuerza en esa parte tan frágil de la mujer, privándola de aquel reflejo tan básico para vivir, las embestidas del hombre ya no eran tan violentas, iban bajando de nivel, se concentraba en observar como el cuerpo de la chica pedía aire, necesitaba oxígeno, ella hacia intentos desesperados por tratar de obtener aquel elemento vital para sobrevivir, trataba de alejar las manos de su captor sin ningún éxito, daba pequeños puñetazos sin fuerza, su cuerpo estaba cansado y muy adolorido, su rostro manifestaba la desesperación de sentir como su cuerpo se apagaba poco a poco producto de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

El verdugo observaba como colapsaba el cuerpo de la chica, sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de la mujer se estrechaban producto de las contracciones ejercidas por la falta de aire, el brillo en los ojos de la fémina se desvanecía, pudo sentir como su cuerpo dejó de pelear, estaba totalmente inerte debajo de él, estos estímulos le brindaron el mayor orgasmo que jamás había experimentado, el cuerpo del hombre se contrajo al probar el placer de quitarle la vida a alguien, gemidos roncos salían de su boca producto de las sensaciones de su bajo vientre, ese cosquilleo le llenaba de regocijo, su frente se perlaba por el sudor que emanaba de su piel, producto del esfuerzo realizado.

Se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados totalmente exhausto al lado de su forzada amante, su pecho subía y bajaba por lo agitado de su respiración, abrió lentamente los ojos contemplando el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el piso de aquella habitación, sonrió mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro de la chica, los ojos casi desorbitados de la mujer, con aquella expresión de miedo congelada en su cara, su pequeña boca entreabierta por el último reflejo de su cuerpo de intentar respirar forzadamente.

–Gracias… mi amor… - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del asesino, antes de besar con amor los labios de su acompañante, en ese momento para él, no existía mayor prueba de amor.

Aquella mujer le había regalado su vida por satisfacerlo, murió para regalarle el mayor éxtasis que había experimentado.

POV Asesino

Desde ese día no me detuve, necesitaba el amor de esas chicas, cada caricia y suspiro de ellas se volvía adicción en mi cuerpo, sus gritos me hacían sentirme querido, necesitado, poderoso ente su presencia, la curiosidad también era un factor importante, quería apreciar con cada chica un placer diferente, probando las mejores y diversas maneras de llegar al éxtasis absoluto, todo aquello que mi mente me permitiera imaginar, al fin y al cabo para el amor no existen límites.

Hoy salí en busca de mi dama, ya incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas habían pasado por mis manos, soy un hombre bastante enamoradizo, ese es mi gran defecto, amo intensamente por lapsos cortos pero muy apasionados, lo doy todo en mis relaciones.

Los últimos días había observado muy de cerca a una chica que me deslumbro con su belleza, esos días se suponía que tendría que haber estado amando a Naes, pero aquí entre nos… ella se llevó el preámbulo más ligero y aburrido que nuestro amor se merecía. Su rostro era tan angelical que dudé en hacerle todo lo que ya había planeado, solo me bastaron unas horas a su lado para decidir culminar de una manera rápida y sin mucho romanticismo.

Corté el abdomen de Naes, de una manera profunda provocando que la sangre se hiciera presente, manchando el blanco vestido que llevaba puesto, los matices escarlata teñían su ropa, el flujo era tan abundante que rápidamente el piso se vio anegado de aquel liquido carmesí, la chica de ojos color verde cayó de rodillas, tomándose la parte herida, aquella escena me llenaba de placer, verla sometida a mi voluntad, suplicando que no la dañara me hacía sentir tan inalcanzable para cualquiera, lloraba e imploraba por su vida, al ver el abundante liquido salir de su cuerpo, me pregunté si aquello podía ser peor, hice un corte de manera profunda en ambas piernas con aquella arma que tenía entre mis manos, podía sentir como el acero penetraba su piel, abriéndose paso entre los músculos de sus lindos muslos, dejando cortes profundos, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que desgarré alguna de las arterias principales, pues el brotar de la sangre fue majestuoso.

Pobre angelito, ahora no sabía que herida presionar, pues en todas, el líquido vital salía sin darle tregua, se revolvía en su propia sangre tratando de parar la hemorragia, por un momento parecía que quería devolver la sangre a su cuerpo con sus manos, no pude evitar reír ante tal acto.

Yo solo observaba la escena extasiado y excitado por ver como el ser humano trata de sobrevivir hasta en las peores condiciones, podía notar como su respiración se agitaba, cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar, su piel estaba más y más pálida, sus ojos ya no enfocaban nada en particular, parecía mareada o confundida, dejo de luchar contra ella misma, posando por completo su cuerpo en aquel tibio charco que parecía abrazarla.

Las múltiples salpicaduras que ella misma produjo al removerse entre el líquido formaba la más hermosa obra de arte, las marcas en el piso eran tan perfectas que dudo que cualquier artista sea capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso, la muerte es el más grande creador que podía existir, era una verdadera lástima que aquel lienzo no pudiera ser exhibido en una galería.

Debo de admitir que la muerte de Naes fue muy rápida y poco dolorosa, pero aun así la disfrute, tocarme mientras la veía desangrar fue muy gratificante, pero esta vez preferí conocer mejor a mi nuevo amor y no a través de sus redes sociales.

FIN POV

Ana era una joven empresaria que vivía sola en un elegante departamento, era una mujer independiente, bella y exitosa nada mejor para un sádico, que humillar y poseer a alguien que presumía de ser perfecta, sería una víctima fácil de atrapar, el hecho de que ella cerrará sola su negocio le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Su físico era bastante llamativo para el hombre que la observaba, tenía una tersa piel apiñonada, su largo cabello azabache le hacía imaginar una y mil cosas, sus grandes y perfectos ojos color ámbar serian el espejo ideal para ver reflejado lo que él tanto deseaba.

Al igual que un depredador, el apuesto hombre acechaba a su presa, parecía un león esperando el menor descuido de su futura captura, tenía muy calculados sus movimientos y sus rutinas, había estudiado una y otra vez cuando seria el momento perfecto para atacar.

Sentado en un rincón de una habitación muy peculiar, construida meticulosamente por el mismo, el hombre de mirada grisácea, esperaba el momento en que su actual huésped despertara de su forzado sueño, al igual que con las demás, disfrutaba observar como el miedo se apoderaba de ellas poco a poco, amaba ver la desesperación en sus rostros, al sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo unidas por amarraderas a los barandales de acero de la cama, sus orbes se abrían de manera exagerada al observar la habitación que actualmente descansaban.

A simple vista se podía observar que era un sótano, paredes gruesas sin ventanas o entradas de luz, una solitaria cama en el centro de la habitación, una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared, con un simple vaso con agua encima, era el lugar perfecto para poder ejecutar cualquier maniobra, pues era amplia y solitaria.

La mujer trató de zafarse de las ataduras cuando fue consciente de su estado, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo auxilio, entre lágrimas e hipidos suplicaba por ayuda, cada vez gritaba más fuerte, su voz sonaba desgarradora.

-"Estúpida, nadie podrá escucharte"- pensó el apuesto chico mientras sonreía –"jamás escucharon a las otras"- caminó lentamente hacía la fémina que parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad o pánico, sus ojos lo ubicaron rápidamente parado al pie de aquella improvisaba cama hecha para torturar, trato de gritar más fuerte, pero para su desgracia fue tanto el esfuerzo que hizo al intentar pedir ayuda, que lastimó de manera severa sus cuerdas vocales.

Ahora el sádico ya no podría excitarse igual, necesitaba los gritos para poder llegar por completo al clímax, la chica había terminado con la diversión antes de empezar, el hombre estaba furioso había acabado con su rutina de placer, quería sacar toda la frustración que su cuerpo sentía, se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz de inmediato, la sangre brotó por sus fosas nasales, manchando su bello rostro.

Casi como una bestia aturdida por la sed de sangre, trató de arrancarle la ropa, pero la fémina ni siquiera se movió, el hombre alzó su vista con un gesto molesto, pues a él le gustaba que le dieran batalla sus amores, la miró enojado al darse cuenta de que ella estaba inconsciente, se encontraba decepcionado, pues había trabajado demasiado en elegir y espiar a su víctima, visiblemente alterado, subió por sus herramientas de trabajo.

-Kasumi ¿dónde está papá?- preguntaba Nabiki

-Se fue con tío Genma y el maestro Happosai, intentarán nuevamente encontrar pistas del asesino de Nerima-

-¿Otra vez fueron contratados?- interrumpió la menor de las Tendo

-Así es Akane.. ¿Ya estás lista? Ranma no debe de tardar- Kasumi se le acercó entregándole las provisiones para su viaje.

-Akane diviértete mucho… pero no vengas con la noticia que seré tía – la chica de mirada pícara hacía comentarios mordaces tratando de incomodar a los demás, le encantaba ver como sus rostros se distorsionaban producto del enojo que ella provocaba – soy muy joven para serlo

-¡¡¡Nabiki!!! Ranma y yo solo vamos a competir y nada más – Akane se ruborizó al instante, sus mejillas ardían, era increíble la facilidad en que caía en las bromas pesadas de su hermana.

-Ya niñas no peleen – la mayor de las hermanas trataba de menguar la discusión entre las chicas de una manera maternal – Nabiki… papá me dijo que hables en la Universidad, para que en estos días que él no estará, salgas temprano –

-Ya me lo había dicho…. – encogía sus hombros restándole importancia – Kasumi no te preocupes los maestros saben de la situación y todas las alumnas que no puedan tomar el autobús se les permitirá retirarse antes del anochecer- hablaba intentando sonreír para calmar a su hermana.

POV – Asesino

Cuando regresé con mi querida Ana, la encontré jaloneando las sogas con la esperanza que éstas se rompieran, -Es inútil, lo único que estas logrando es hacerte daño y ese placer es mío dulzura- le sonreí seductoramente, por un momento sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero de inmediato su rostro cambió al recordar la posición y el lugar donde se encontraba, me rogó entre lágrimas que la dejara libre, me propuso un trato…. Me daría todo el dinero que poseía, a cambio de su vida, que acaso ¿no entendía…? ¿por quién me tomaba? Yo no soy un arribista…ni un ladrón para pedir dinero… que acaso era tan difícil entender que lo único que busco es demostrar todo el amor que tengo, me sentí un poco irritado ante su propuesta, pero decidí ignorarla.

Por más que suplicaba mi objetivo no cambiaría y es que la pobre no sabía que sus ruegos, solo provocaban mi excitación, me relamí los labios frente a ella, tomé asiento a su lado sin dejar de ver sus preciosos ojos ámbar, el pánico reflejado en ellos es un gran deleite para mí, empecé acariciar su mejilla descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, cuando lo tuve entre mis manos los estrujé, al principio suave, ella se movía y me gritaba que la dejara, sus insultos lejos de ofenderme, me estimulaban a querer aún más.

-Lindura dime más… más fuerte –le hablé mientras acercaba mi boca hacia esas hermosas cimas coronadas por rozados capullos, eran tan firmes y redondeados, introduje uno de sus bellos picos en mi boca, succioné suave y lentamente, usando mi lengua para masajear esa parte tan erógena de su cuerpo, sabía que no necesitaba morderla, pues con sus insultos y sus constantes intentos de pelea me excitaban lo suficiente para llegar al punto más alto de placer.

-¡¡Suéltame animal!! ¡¡no déjame!!! – sus insultos eran adornados con movimientos sensuales para mí… intentando soltarse -maldito cerdo desgraciado ¡¡ahh!! – coronó sus injurias con un gemido fuerte y ronco, al momento de introducir mis dedos en su preciada y húmeda cavidad, jugaba acariciando su botón, intercalando entre introducir mis dedos y masajear su clítoris, su rostro era un verdadero poema, estaba molesta, temerosa, pero también tenía un placentero orgasmo, no pude resistirme y mientras me veía fijamente a la cara, subí mis húmedos dedos y los metí en mi boca, era exquisito saborear el placer de mi amada, Ana de inmediato se sonrojó al ver mi acción, creo que nadie la había excitado tanto como yo.

El cuerpo es interesante, a pesar de que la persona se reúse a tener relaciones sexuales, si eres experimentado en el amor, sabrás dónde y cómo tocar, si su mente se niega a participar, su cuerpo si lo hará, su instinto saldrá a flote. Todas mis pequeñas florecitas han experimentado como sus cuerpos las traicionan al momento de explorarlas, acariciarlas y penetrarlas.

-Eso es Ana, grita, gime para mí, insúltame todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará- sin pensarlo más, me quité el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, me posicioné sobre su cuerpo, dejando claro quien tenía el control de la situación, coloqué mi miembro erguido en la gloriosa entrada de su ser y de una sola estocada entré en ella, pude percibir su humedad y su estrechez al momento de penetrarla, pero algo me incomodó, no era virgen, no pude arrancar eso de ella, me sentí decepcionado al saber que no fui yo, el hombre que marcaría su vida de esa manera.

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Por favor, noooooo!!!- gruesas lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro

-Me decepcionas Ana, no eres pura… me privaste de ese deleite – le susurré, para después morder su barbilla con ferocidad.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡ah!! – volvió a gemir cuando me enterré más profundo en ella, mi boca se entretuvo en sus bellos senos y mi mano derecha en su delicado botón al sur de su cuerpo.

En realidad después de estar dentro de ella, ya no me importaba mucho si fui el primero o no… la chica me estaba llevando al clímax, de una manera rápida, su cuerpo era realmente delicioso, podía sentir como su interior se contraía de una manera celestial, y en ese momento mi mente divagó un poco entre mis fantasías; este era el momento perfecto, saqué mi miembro casi a punto de tener la culminación de nuestro amor, coloque rápidamente mi intimidad frente a ella y ahí descargué mi semilla, podía ver como las arcadas se apoderaban de su rostro, el asco era protagonista de sus gestos, hice que lo tomara, sonreí de placer al ver a mi bella fierecilla beberlo obediente, podía borrar de mi lista una fantasía más.

Decidí por primera vez que mi huésped se quedara un tiempo más a mi lado, tenía que seguir amando a esta chica, nuestro pequeño mundo tenía que durar un poco más, tal vez durante un mes podríamos disfrutar de nuestro tórrido romance, y al final, esta bella mujer tendría el privilegio de descansar en mi jardín trasero, su exquisito cuerpo se fundiría con la tierra y las plantas que ahí crecerían siendo parte de mi hogar como un buen matrimonio donde velará por mí en las noches y yo estaré al pendiente para que nadie me aleje de ella.

FIN POV

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes en la ciudad de Nerima y la amiga de la mediana de las Tendo no daba señales de vida, no se sabía nada de la chica, lo cual era bastante extraño pues los cuerpos sin vida de las mujeres que se habían encontrado en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, normalmente duraban como máximo, de una a dos semanas desaparecidas antes del desagradable hallazgo, todos los habitantes morbosos, esperaban la exhibición maquiavélica del gran asesino de Nerima.

La astuta mujer al ver el paso del tiempo y no tener algún indicio de su querida amiga, decidió pedirle a su padre le ayudara con la búsqueda, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no la encontrarían de la manera que ella deseaba, pero por ella no quedaría, se había prometido encontrarla y así lo haría con la ayuda de su padre.

Si Ana estaba desaparecida, era por que fue secuestrada por el mismo hombre que asesinó cruel y despiadadamente a esas pobres mujeres, aunque el cuerpo de la castaña gritaba que quería llorar, no podía mostrarse vulnerable, ni débil, ella era Nabiki Tendo, la chica avara, fría y calculadora, no una tonta pusilánime que se deja derrotar por cualquiera, y menos por un ser tan ruin y miserable que gozaba con el dolor humano.

La castaña agradecía internamente a Ranma, el que se llevara lejos a Akane, su hermana menor era terca y obstinada a diferencia de Kasumi, quien entendía perfectamente la situación y no se expondría al peligro, sin embargo, la peliazul no descansaría hasta encontrar a la amiga de su hermana, ya se podía imaginar a la pequeña intentando formar escuadrones de búsqueda, y dando rondines a altas horas de la noche haciendo de ella un blanco fácil.

Después de un arduo día de escuela la chica de melena castaña salió tarde de la universidad, iba un poco distraída y con las defensas bajas, entre los estudios y el constante pensamiento de su amiga desaparecida la hacían descansar poco, pues su mente siempre estaba trabajando, aun cuando ésta intentaba dormir, apresuro el paso lo más que pudo pero la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, su andar era fuerte y seguro, bueno… eso trataba de aparentar, el gesto facial mostraba dureza algo muy común en ella, aunque internamente suplicaba a Kamisama no toparse con ningún rufián o algún tipo de entidad que le hiciera daño, era verdad que la chica era experta en dominar su corazón y expresiones faciales, pero de vez en cuando la mente la engañaba o le jugaba sucio.

La joven mujer seguía su camino, pero se había percatado de una presencia que la seguía de cerca, sus pasos eran cada vez más audibles para ella, no dio ninguna señal de ansiedad siguió con su mismo ritmo, sin siquiera voltear o intentar huir, en su vocabulario no existía la palabra víctima, ella no sería un número más en la estadística de ese ser que no merecía si quiera ser mencionado.

El móvil de la chica mostraba una llamada de su hermana mayor, hablo unos cuantos minutos con ella, tratando de tranquilizarla pues para el sentido materno de Kasumi su hermanita estaba en problemas, después de restarle importancia a la hora y al dichoso asesino colgó la llamada de su querida hermana.

Aquellos pasos que en algún momento la hicieron titubear del miedo se materializaron frente a la menuda figura de la Tendo, un varón bastante guapo y atractivo pidió le facilitara la hora, la galantería era parte de él, la sonrisa y esos ojos color gris podían derretir a cualquier mujer o ser que tuviera atracción por el sexo apuesto, para Nabiki Tendo aquel gesto no era la novena maravilla del mundo, un chico necesitaba más que eso para poder deslumbrarla, era verdad que su sonrisa era cautivadora y ella era consiente, pero no era fácil, su postura siempre fue neutral y de una total indiferencia.

Respondió seria y segura la pregunta hecha por el muchacho, lo observo de manera fría y se despidieron rápidamente, ambos siguieron su camino en la mente de la castaña había quedado grabado el rostro y el esculpido cuerpo de aquel hombre que definitivamente era un Dios de la suculencia, sonrió un poco pues no sabía que podía crear esa clase de pensamientos, se preguntó cómo un hombre tan guapo podía andar solo en las calles de Nerima, el sí que era un peligro para la salud de todas las mujeres pues podría provocar un ataque al corazón con tan bella estampa, la presencia del chico la había distraído más de lo debido caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sin ningún tipo de alerta de sus instintos sintió un fuerte golpe que provoco cayera en la más sombría oscuridad, la inconciencia hacía gala en la anatomía de la Tendo.

Era un atardecer hermoso, el clima era perfecto y la paz de la ciudad sin duda hacían que aquello se pudiera apreciar con mayor intensidad, en las calles solitarias de Nerima se apreciaba a un apuesto hombre de tez blanca caminar algo cabizbajo, su mirada era penetrante examinaba a las pocas personas que aún seguían en los caminos de la ciudad, el anochecer ya estaba pronto a caer y con ello las personas se refugiarían en sus hogares, el hombre había podido observar una que otra chica, pero ninguna llenaba los requisitos que él tenía para ser su próximo amor, ya estando fuera de su hogar el hombre de hermosos ojos grises tomo la decisión de comprar algunos víveres que hacían falta en su alacena, ya se había dado por vencido en cuanto a encontrar a una mujer que le amara por unas cuantas noches.

Caminó lento rumbo al súper mercado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su ligera chaqueta le daba un aire de sofisticación, cosa que para él era muy normal, sus ojos delineaban las ya conocidas calles, sin crear ningún interés en particular, mientras sus iris se paseaban por la arquitectura del lugar, observo como una linda chica de cabello castaño caminaba de manera apresurada pero firme, su seguridad lo impresiono, la figura y la belleza de aquella mujer lo tenía cautivado, definitivamente era perfecta para llevar a cabo todos sus rituales de amor y sadismo, sintió una extraña sensación instalarse en su estómago, que jamás había experimentado.

De inmediato sus planes de compras pasaron a otro termino, caminó detrás de aquella diosa encarnada en mujer de una manera audible, quería que la castaña supiera que la seguía, trataba de infundir miedo en ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa; la chica ni siquiera se inmuto ante tal conducta, ese detalle le sorprendió visiblemente, pues en otras ocasiones sus víctimas habían tenido ataques de pánico al sentir su presencia.

El varón evaluaba la situación quería acercarse a ella, enfrentarla, observar directo a los ojos y ver como caía rendida ante sus encantos, acelero el paso y después de que la chica terminara la llamada decidió abordarla, saludo lo más cortes y seductor pidiendo le facilitara la hora, una vez más quedo en shock unos cuantos segundos al observar que sus encantos no hacían ningún cambio de actitud ante la fría y distante mirada de la castaña, agradeció el gesto de contestar su pregunta y se retiró.

-Es perfecta- fue lo único que susurro para sí mismo, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia ella, con grandes zancadas se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la mujer propinándole un fuerte y certero golpe en la nuca, dejándole de manera inmediata inconsciente, al contrario de las otras mujeres, el apuesto hombre no dejo que el cuerpo de la chica callera al piso, la sostuvo con sus brazos antes de que este chocara de manera estrepitosa ante la superficie, la observo sereno y hambriento de su esencia.

Ya en su hogar decidió que aquel bello espécimen descansaría en su habitación, ato sus muñecas con delicadeza tomando unas medias femeninas que tenía en unos de sus cajones donde guardaba sus tesoros, en aquel mueble existían un gran repertorio de recuerdos, trofeos que él tomaba de sus amores, broches para el cabello, anillos, aretes, ropa, pero lo que más coleccionaba eran las pantimedias de sus florecillas. Mientras hacia los nudos en las muñecas de la chica, observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo de su amada, se preguntaba una y otra vez que era aquello que sentía, porque su estómago sentía el revoloteo de mariposas, esa rara sensación jamás la había sentido.

Con las otras chicas nunca tapo su rostro al contrario quería que ellas vieran quién era el causante de todo su dolor, le gustaba sentir como se sonrojaban cuando sus ojos se paseaban por sus delicadas facciones, pero ahora era diferente sintió temor de que la chica le odiara, o le disgustara su físico , rebusco entre sus cosas esperando toparse con algo que le sirviera para tapar su rostro, encontró un viejo pasamontañas y unos lentes oscuros, no quería que la chica descubriera su mirada.

En encapuchado estaba algo nervioso pues era la primera vez que una mujer visitaba su alcoba, era algo nuevo para él, se sentía emocionado quería verla despertar, contemplar su rostro, acariciarla, sus manos se morían por pasearse entre sus curvas, pero sentía miedo de hacerlo y que ella se disgustara, con la yema de sus dedos deslizo el vestido de la chica hacia arriba, necesitaba verla, bajo lentamente sus manos hacia los muslos tersos y blancos, su caricia fue casi imperceptible, el roce le hizo sentir bien, aunque esa sensación de electricidad en su espina dorsal lo hizo estremecerse.

La mujer que yacía en una cómoda cama, despertaba lentamente de su inconsciencia, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, sus sentidos se disparaban rápidamente, sus manos atadas a la cabecera de una manera que no le hacía daño a su piel, parecía que las ataduras fueron colocadas meticulosamente para no lastimarla, sus ojos se paseaban por el lugar tratando de percibir el menor indicio de peligro, sintió un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en el lugar del golpe, pero aun así no mostro gesto de incomodidad.

Era consciente donde se encontraba, ahora ella era rehén de un loco que quizá acabaría con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no había nada que hacer, por más que su mente trataba de buscar una salida no existía, aunque le doliera admitirlo todos los panoramas eran malos y peores, no tuvo otra opción de respirar profundo y pasara lo que pasara tendría la cabeza fría y en alto.

De un momento a otro pensó en todas esas chicas que habían sido encontradas torturadas, descuartizadas, violadas, sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda, tendría que preparar su mente para el dolor, sería difícil pero no le daría el gusto a ese ser de verla fragmentada, si, ahora era el turno de Nabiki Tendo, eso quería decir que su gran amiga ya no existía en este mundo, era lógico que ella ya no vivía, quiso llorar por su amiga, pero no tenía caso, con eso no la devolvería del mas allá.

–"Seré fuerte por ti Ana"- pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

POV – Asesino

Ella ya había despertado y sus gritos aún no se hacían presentes, pero ¿quién rayos es esta chica? ¿acaso era inmune al miedo?

-Hola hermosura por fin despiertas – creí que al hablarle reaccionaría pero no, no hizo nada solo suspiró, ignorándome abismalmente -¿cómo te llamas?- giró su bello y frio rostro hacia mí, podía jurar que una sonrisa se formó en su cara, me observó seria por unos segundos para luego volver a fijar su vista al techo.

-Nabiki, ¿preguntas el nombre de tus víctimas para después regocijarte al recordarlas? – contestó de manera poco amigable mi nueva huésped -¿las recuerdas a todas? ¿recuerdas con sus nombres, cada tortura diferente que les haces? O ¿siempre es el mismo método?- wow, me dejó sin palabras nuevamente ¿quién rayos era? Su nombre es precioso como ella, seguía sin entender por qué no tenía miedo, era la primera vez que alguien me enfrentaba

-¡¡Rayos!!- Con esta chica estaba experimentando muchas primeras veces, sonreí de lado acercándome a ella lentamente, pensé que se asustaría, pero nada -eres preciosa ¿lo sabías? – seguía observando el techo, me preguntaba que le parecía tan interesante de mi techo.

FIN POV

La mediana de las Tendo seguía en la misma posición, tenía que ser indiferente ante la presencia de su posible abusador, se preguntaba por qué el muy loco seguía queriendo entablar una conversación, de verdad que eso la confundía, por qué no empezaba de una buenas vez con todos sus rituales y acababa con esto, la astuta mujer creyó que aquello era parte de su tortura, supuso que el letargo de sus cuestionamientos era para ver como ella pedía clemencia, pero eso jamás lo vería, si algo caracterizaba a las Tendo era su increíble terquedad.

Nabiki no solo leía libros de economía, también tenía libros con diversas lecturas que ayudaban a su autoestima y una que otra novela que Akane le había prestado, en uno de ellos se hacía énfasis que si tu mente está ocupada pensando en cosas agradables, el cerebro podía crear ese escenario, aislándote de todo lo que te rodea, incluso tus sentidos se apagarían por largos instantes para que tu mente llegara por completo al sitio en el que pensabas.

En la mente de la castaña se formulaba un plan para no sentir tanto dolor, el preámbulo para su muerte seria largo y agonizante, así que debía de aligerarlo lo mejor posible, su captor seguía hablando pero la chica seguía observando el pulcro techo de aquella habitación, trataba de poner su mente en blanco, cuando de pronto sintió una áspera mano acariciarle su mejilla, en ese momento como un mecanismo rápido de defensa, aquel bello pensamiento llego a su mente por arte de magia, se desconectó al instante de la realidad, sentía aun ligero tacto de aquel ser descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar al inicio de su escote, pero su mente ya había empezado el proceso que le ayudaría a esquivar el dolor que el asesino pudiera infringir a su cuerpo.

En la mente de la castaña, solo existía aquella tarde con su madre, en la que estaban disfrutando un ameno picnic con sus hermanas, su madre era tan hermosa, muy parecida físicamente Akane, al tener ese pensamiento en su mente, sonrió llena de alegría, porque esa imagen le generaba una inmensa paz.

El hombre que contemplaba su cuerpo, no podía creer tal expresión, pues aunque él estaba estrujando su seno de manera tosca, ella sonreía al techo, ignoraba su presencia, sus ojos jamás hicieron contacto con la persona frente a ella, aunque en la cabeza del asesino una voz le gritaba torturarla y matarla, no podía, algo dentro de él se lo impedía, percibía como dos personalidades peleaban dentro de él, era confuso y hasta cierto punto doloroso, su cabeza quería estallar, las voces se peleaban entre sí, anhelaba protegerla, deseaba quererla y que ella sintiera lo mismo por su persona.

En el rostro del hombre también se dejaba ver inconformidad, molestia por no tener los estímulos deseados, quería que se reflejara el miedo, el dolor en su rostro, sin mucho que hacer ante tal conducta prefirió realizar una técnica que consistía en tocar cierto punto en su hombro y de esta manera desmayarla, se sentía frustrado, la ira se estaba apoderando de él, ¿por qué quería protegerla? Y ahora no solo de los demás, si no dé el mismo.

POV – Asesino

Desde aquel día, no he podido encontrar paz, experimenté el remordimiento, Nabiki Tendo llegó a poner de cabeza mi mundo perfecto, era tan feliz amando de una manera diferente, peculiar, pero para mí era amor, gozaba plenamente de sus cuerpos, escucharlas gritar pedir piedad, desgarrarse las cuerdas bucales cada que las amaba y cortaba, aún recuerdo a mi última amada.

Estaba decepcionado de la falta de pureza en su cuerpo, Ana se había entregado a algún hombre, un hombre que disfruto de sus encantos antes que yo, eso no podía tolerarlo, yo tenía que ser el primero, y el último.

No tuve otra opción que apoderarme de su segunda cavidad salvajemente, ella estaba atada boca abajo, totalmente sometida para mí, la posición era bastante sugerente, me suplicó como ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho, pidiendo piedad, sabía mis intenciones, era como si pudiera leer mi mente, estábamos tan conectados que no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que yo quería.

Estaba dispuesta a cooperar en todo lo que yo le pidiera, pero a cambio me pidió que respetara ese preciado lugar de su anatomía, sus ruegos fueron como música para mis oídos, después de deleitarme con su voz, sus lágrimas y sus constantes suspiros, empecé a notar que mis pantalones apretaban, mi erección estaba en su punto culmine, necesitaba desahogar todo ese amor por ella.

-Yo jamás te haría daño- le susurre en el oído mientras acariciaba su espalda, de inmediato ella sonrió entre lágrimas, que acaso no entendía que todo lo que yo quería era amarla.

Su cuerpo se relajó notablemente y fue en ese momento cuando mi estocada penetró fuerte y profundo, su grito fue tan desgarrador, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el dolor de su mirada estimuló mis sentidos, soy tan consciente de la invasión de mi erección en ella, que le di tiempo para adaptarse, lentamente entré y salí de ella, para que lo disfrutara al igual que yo.

Sus gritos, sus uñas enterrándose en la fría cama casi desprendiéndolas por la fuerza que hacía, era delicioso, pude ver como mi erección tenía rastros de sangre por el desgarramiento de la piel tan fina y delicada de aquel lugar, no podía creer que ella fuera tan buena y me diera tanto placer al grado de sangrar cuando la penetraba, ese acto me hizo llegar de inmediato al orgasmo, derramándome dentro de ella.

Así fue esa semana donde yo disfrutaba a placer todos los rincones de mi querido amor, fue muy grato el compartir con ella esta nueva experiencia, los recuerdos de mi fierecilla me estaban excitando…

Y como un balde de agua fría viene a mi mente la imagen de Nabiki Tendo… ¿por qué tenía que atraparla a ella? Maldigo el día en que se cruzó en mi camino, ahora no hay día en que no piense en ella.

En ocasiones pienso que tenemos un futuro juntos, formar una bella familia, en otro momento decir estás palabras me hubieran causado náuseas o tal vez solo lo diría en broma, pero desde que la tuve en mis brazos algo dentro de mi cambió radicalmente, me esfuerzo por regresar a ser yo, mi vida antes de conocerla era perfecta al menos así lo sentía, pero después de ver en su mirada la frialdad y seguridad todo cambió, es una mujer imponente.

FIN POV

En la residencia Tendo, se podía observar como Kasumi despertaba tiernamente a su hermana, la mujer que luchaba por abrir sus ojos, sintió un perfume bastante conocido para ella, escuchaba el pequeño tic..tac… de su reloj en la mesita de noche, los olores mesclados en el ambiente, definitivamente era su habitación, sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de golpe, no entendía que hacía ahí, antes de cerrar los ojos estaba en un lugar nada agradable, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy soñando? Era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

Los Tendo estaban conmovidos al ver la aparición repentina de su hermana, ya casi amanecía cuando la mayor de las hermanas dio el último vistazo a la alcoba de Nabiki, estalló en llanto y emoción al igual que Soun cuando llegó de aquel viaje.

La noticia de que Nabiki Tendo, había sobrevivido a la furia de un conocido asesino serial se expandió de una manera impresionante, los diferentes medios de comunicación tanto escritos como televisivos deseaban tener la versión de la castaña, cuál era el secreto para que una chica con sus características físicas hubiera vencido a tan aterrador ser que estuvo aterrorizando a todo Nerima.

El Dojo Tendo se encontraba repleto de chicas tratando de aprender del mejor Sensei de todo Japón, pues creían que las enseñanzas de éste, habían sido las causantes de que una de sus hijas haya sido la única mujer afortunada en salir ilesa de su secuestro.

-Al menos sirvió de algo el secuestro – con su singular sarcasmo Nabiki entraba a la residencia seguida de su hermana mayor.

-Nabiki, no digas eso ni de broma –

-Tranquila Kasumi, hay que ser realistas, esto fue de gran ayuda, así nuestro padre ya no se tendrá que ir a misiones, aparte, desde ese día el asesino ha estado calmado, no ha vuelto a raptar a nadie más-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero… - la mayor de las Tendo fue interrumpida por un apuesto joven que ingresaba al hogar Tendo.

-Hola, buenas tardes, yo a ti te ¡¡conozco!!– la chica de melena castaña miraba con intriga al apuesto varón que tenía frente a ella.

-Si, creo que si…. Te pregunté la hora hace unos días… En la calle, iba algo tarde a mi reunión- el chico de hermosos ojos grises hablaba muy seguro de sí… Tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿de qué hablan? Nabiki – la mayor de las Tendo preguntaba algo confusa.

-Oh… disculpa Kasumi, hablamos del día de mi desaparición, minutos antes de que ocurriera…. Lo conocí a él, se acercó a pedirme la…- fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Dime por favor si lograste ver a alguien más cerca de Nabiki- aquella interrupción parecía una súplica por parte de Kasumi.

-Lo siento, no vi a nadie, cuando tu hermana me dijo la hora, me fui lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar a mi reunión – decepcionada Kasumi lo soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero

-Perdón por mi reacción, no sé qué me paso… yo no soy así-

-No te preocupes-

-Kasumi será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato- la mayor de las hermanas asintió y se fue, no sin antes pedir nuevamente disculpas.

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? –

-Soy Taro… linda- se podía observar un ligero brillo en sus ojos al ver que ella sentía algo de interés por él.

-Un gusto Taro…. Yo soy Nabiki, aunque me imagino que ya conoces mi nombre ¿Verdad? –

-Si, fue lamentable lo que te sucedió, aunque afortunada por sobrevivir –

-¿Afortunada? No lo creo, simplemente mi mente fue más fuerte, él es un ser que se regocija con el sufrimiento ajeno, realmente es un cobarde que ante una persona que no demuestre temor se acobarda, estoy segura que ni siquiera se excitó al tocarme, es un maldito poco hombre que no los tiene suficientemente grandes para pedir una cita y tener una relación normal y…Te encuentras bien Taro, de pronto te pusiste pálido, ven vamos adentro, te daré agua –

-¡No!, perdón no tengo nada, mejor llévame con tu padre para que me diga que día puedo empezar a practicar-

-Bueno, está bien, pero no será con mi padre, ahorita los hombres son entrenados por mi cuñado y el maestro Happosai – lo observó dudosa, algo en ese chico le transmitía curiosidad e intriga, su voz le resultaba familiar, sentía que ya lo había escuchado y no sólo pidiendo la hora.

-Gracias – sin más que decir, ambos caminaron en silencio hacía la sala de estar.

Un Nuevo comienzo empezaba para Nerima, por fin se podía respirar tranquilidad, todos agradecían a Nabiki Tendo, todos decían que fue ella quien logro vencer al asesino de Nerima, aún así las autoridades no descansaron ni un día seguían en búsqueda de ese cruel hombre pero por más intentos que daban no lograban encontrar ni una sola pista que los llevara a su paradero, mientras tanto el Dojo Tendo prosperaba cada día, habían estudiantes tanto mujeres, hombres y niños, realmente todos los estudiantes estaban enfocados en aprender las artes marciales, cada tarde después de las clases, Nabiki entraba para instruir a las chicas el poder de dominar la mente fría.

POV – Asesino

A pesar de los días, no puedo sacarme las crueles palabras de Nabiki, porque sé que tiene razón, no merezco un nuevo comienzo, debo alejarme de ella, pero por más que cada día me repita lo mismo, no logro hacerlo, me tiene hechizado, la quiero solo para mí, en mi mente se cruza una hermosa vida a su lado, tener hijos y muchos nietos, envejecer juntos.

Sé que no merezco una vida así, pero… agradezco a todas las potestades que me están ayudando, no sé si sean buenas o malas, lo único que sé es que, Nabiki cada día me tiene más confianza, ya hemos salido en citas, nunca creí tener una cita y sobre todo que fuera todo un éxito.

Fin pov.

En la vida de Nabiki Tendo se formaba un nuevo sentimiento, ese chico apuesto había trastornado su vida, era atento, cordial, simpático y hacia todo por ella, que era algo que ella amaba, le gustaba tener el control de la vida de los demás, era placentero poder dominar los aspectos de la vida de alguien, a pesar de eso aún seguía teniendo desconfianza en el, algo en ella le advertía que debía tener cuidado a su lado…

Fin..

¿Podrá nabiki descubrir al verdadero Taro? ¿Un asesino puede cambiar por amor?

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y mi beta al corregirlo jaja lo siento mucho jaly por unirte a mis locuras pero muchas gracias por ser mi cómplice en cada una de mis historias, debo confesar que este es el mes que más me encanta del año EL MES DEL TERROR.

Recordemos que para la psicología no existen cosas buenas o malas o estándares para medir que también o que tan mal estamos, simplemente se rige por ser feliz sin dañarte y dañar a los demás.

Los términos o definiciones están sujetos a cambios, ya que al igual que esta sociedad las enfermedades o disociaciones mentales evolucionan día con día, nada esta dicho y nada es para siempre.

Este fic esta hecho puramente para entretener por ello se mencionan cosas o argumentos que no pasarían en la vida real, un psicópata jamás cambiara, así nació y así morirá, no existe cura para este trastorno, hay quienes se calman por una temporada, incluso quiénes llegan a tener familia, pero siguen matando, lo que les hace llevar a tener dos vidas.

Lo que escribí es parte de mi imaginación y como soy una personita soñadora creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad o ustedes ¿que opinan?

Psicópata: persona que padece psicopatía especialmente anomalía psíquica, no obstante el término psicópata no significa enfermo psíquico sino que posee un significado mucho más preciso, donde se encuentran personalidades afectivamente desequilibradas y muy agresivas, hay psicópatas afectivos y sexuales las clasificaciones de los psicópatas tienen un valor relativo a este respecto SCHNEIDER autor de la clasificación de psicopatías mas conocidas.

Existen psicópatas hipertérmico, depresivo, impulsivo, explosivo, lábil afectivo y atimico.

Sadismo: tipo de parafilia sexual que se caracteriza por la necesidad de infringir dolor, humillación o sufrimiento tanto físico como psicológico a otra persona para excitarse sexualmente Y obtener el placer sexual.

A pesar de que esta variación sexual es escasa la aparición de fantasías sádicas tiene una frecuencia alta

Misoginia: aversión u odio patológico hacia las mujeres.

Espero sus Review por favor háganme saber si les gusto o no, trate de reprimir lo más que pude a mi lado sádico jaja, en lo personal siento que no quedo tan terrorífico.


End file.
